Power converters are used to convert electrical power having one voltage level (e.g., 12V) to electrical power having a different voltage level (e.g., 3V). Power converters can also be used to convert power having one type (e.g., alternating current (AC) power) to power having a different type (e.g., direct current (DC) power). Switching mode power converters are widely used because of their high efficiency.